


Aftermath, The

by bakedgoldfish



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgoldfish/pseuds/bakedgoldfish
Summary: Leo's scattered thoughts during "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen"





	Aftermath, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Aftermath**

**by:** Baked Goldfish

**Character(s):** Leo  
**Category(s):** Mid-ep  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Want to, but, hey, c'est la copyright laws.  
**Spoiler:** In the Shadow of Two Gunmen  


Wham. On the ground. Ears tune out the sounds of frenzy and insanity. Lifted by armpits. Half dragged, half walked, half carried to a waiting black limo. 

Speed. Limo speeds by, opposite direction. 

No. 

Not a possibility. 

Seatbelt ripped off. Door slammed open. Blurry walk to the OR. Blurry walk to waiting room. Josh on a stretcher. Blurry walk to the limo. Questions. Thoughts. Worry. 

No. 

Not a possibility. 

"Sir?" Out of the limo. Sea of black surrounding. Flashbulbs. Chatter. Up the steps. Down the hall. Office. Turn on the light. Walk to desk. Calm down. Dammit, calm down. Need- 

"Margaret!" Damn. Secretaries, wouldn't be here now. Would they? 

Damn. Sit down. Stand up. What do we need. Hoynes. Call Hoynes. Get him here. Press brief. CJ- 

Damn, she's at the hospital still. Call her, she has a cell. "CJ? We need a brief. I know, CJ. We need a brief." Good. Pull together. Be stronger. 

Toby's here. Sam's at the hospital. CJ's on her way. Josh- 

Oh, god. Josh on a stretcher. At the hospital. Oh god oh god oh god--stop it. He's at a hospital, for crying out loud. Surrounded by doctors. But oh, god. Get back to work, dammit, work. Have a nation to run. 

Meeting with Hoynes and National Security Advisor and military blows and King of Jordan-bastard better not mess with that pilot. Or us. Not tonight. 

Definitely not tonight. 

Convince Hoynes that. Poor guy, totally lost. Easy to convince. Write that damn letter. Cell is ringing. "Hello? Out of surgery?" Run to limo. Haven't run since Nam. Haven't felt this wrung out since Nam. I could use a cold- 

No. 

Not a possibility. 

Hospital. Get to the hospital, dammit! Faster... Has the car stopped? Whatever. Open the door. Get in the hospital. "Of course I'm allowed to be in here, you idiot! Let me the hell in!" Run, do not walk, to the nearest president. Why's he walking around? He should be asleep, shouldn't he? Lay down, Mr. President. Damn stubborn old man. Follow him to- 

Oh, god. Josh on a hospital bed. I see what happened, Jed. God, I see what happened. 

Need to get out of here. It's claustrophobic, all those tubes and machines and things. Get back to the office. "CJ, what-" Never mind. Office. 

Margaret? When did she get here? What's that about my chair? Oh, right. That's what it's for, after all. Coffee. God, yes. Leave it to Margaret to figure out I need coffee. 

Okay. Calming down. Time to work. "Thanks, Margaret." Now, about the twenty-fifth... 

-end- 


End file.
